You Won't Need The Mistletoe
by kIlLuAl0v3s
Summary: A Christmas fic dedicated to GonXKillua. A short fic surrounding fluff and romance. Merry Christmas!


**Greetings everyone! This short fic is for….Christmas! I bet there's already tons of fanfics celebrating Christmas and I also wanted to do the same. :p Love is in the air everybody! Let's celebrate by reading chessy fanfics with lots of fluffiness!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HXH.**

* * *

I wonder why people are in high spirits these days? And what are those costumes? Those with the red pants and coat, with white beard and another red hat. I see them practically everywhere I go, ringing the bell and repeating the weird phrase of 'Ho Ho Ho.'

Unable to control my thirst for curiosity, I tapped on the shoulder of one of the people wearing that costume and inquired:

"What are you doing if I may ask?"

He gave me a weird look, eyeing me up and down when suddenly he understood something. He laughed loudly, his big belly shaking from the vibrations. He patted my head and squatted down, which he took effort to do so with regards to his size.

"I see you are not from here. We are celebrating this festival called Christmas in this town. This town is special for its festivals, especially Christmas. Christmas is celebrated at around the end of year, while it is snowing." He pointed up at the snowflakes drifting down to the ground.

I nodded my head and processed the new information obtained. Then I pointed to his outfit and asked again, "What about your costume? I see a lot of people dressing like you."

He laughed again at my innocent questions and patiently answered, "We are dressing as Santa Claus. We believe that he knows the behavior of the children, and give presents to good kids. We are dressed as such to lift up the spirits for the upcoming Christmas. Sometimes little children would also play with us." He smiled warmly as if remembering the good times.

He glanced up to see a mother holding the hand of a small girl. The girl was very shy, and kept hiding herself behind her mother's long skirt. The mother chuckled at her daughter's antics and encouraged her to step forward to greet the renowned 'Santa Claus'.

The nice man then turned to me and pointed to the bookstore just down the street. "Go and buy yourself a book about Christmas. You will find yourself knowing a lot more than what I had told you."

I nodded enthusiastically and thanked the man for his patience. I began to walk away when I casted one last glance at the trio behind me. The girl was now giggling at how ticklish the man's fake beard was, when she was being held up high by the man. I gave one last smile to them before hurrying to the bookstore.

* * *

"What took you so long? I'm so hungry!"

Killua immediately dashed to the packet of food in my arms and gobbled anything that's edible. I fidgeted nervously and brushed off the snow that had accumulated on my shoulders and head. Seeing Killua is in such a good mood, I quickly phrased my question, "Killua, do you want to go out for a walk after we have eaten?"

"Hmm….*munch munch munch* okay."

I punched my fist in the air for the small victory.

Step one: success!

* * *

"Where are you taking me Gon? It's so cold. Let's quickly go back." Killua grumbled in his knitted scarf, reluctant to go any further.

I went behind him and gave him a push. "Come on Killua! Just for a little while!" I really needed him to go with me; otherwise the plan would be a big failure! Please Killua!

Killua sighed exasperatedly and grumbled again, but he still continued to walk forward.

Step two: success!

* * *

"Ta-da! Isn't this beautiful?"

Killua gaped at the scenary before him. They were at the top of a hill, and the sight from on top really catches one breath. I snickered under my breath at the way how my plan was running smoothly. So far everything was fine!

"Gon, I appreciate this, but can we just go back to the hotel now? I'm seriously freezing here." Killua half-pleaded before turning his back to the magnificent scenery, tracking the steps back to the hotel.

I flustered and panic, he wasn't supposed to react like this! How-What am I supposed to deal with this unexpected situation?! Out of reflexes, I grabbed his wrist and twirled him back. While I was still grabbing his wrist, I used my free hand and reached in my pocket, pulling out a small bunch of mistletoe tied by a red ribbon at the end. I held the bunch on top of us and used the hand that was grabbing Killua to pull him closer. I saw his eyes widened as he was pulled closer to me…

And our lips met.

His lips were freezing cold but the taste of chocolate still lingered on his delicious lips. The kiss was chaste and nothing passionate, but I enjoyed just the same. He quickly pulled away once he regained his senses and cursed immediately, "What the fuck Gon?!"

I grinned slyly and pointed to the mistletoe held in my hand. He looked confused and stared intensely at it, as if answers were going to pop out from it any moment. I chuckled before finally explaining to relief Killua of an upcoming headache.

"This is called mistletoe. According to Christmas traditions, any couple standing under mistletoe must kiss, which we just did."

His face flushed a crimson red at the remembrance of what we just did. He stayed silent for a few minutes before snatching the mistletoe away and throwing it down the hill. I rushed to the railings and watched sadly as the mistletoe fell lower and lower until it was out of sight.

I frowned at Killua. If he was angry, he doesn't have to do that! I even wasted my money and time just to buy it! I opened my mouth to scold Killua, but was interrupted by another pair of lips.

The second kiss was just as chaste and he quickly pulled away. "Killua?" I questioned, unable to process anything after the second kiss.

He gave me his famous smirk and used one finger to touch his lips. "Next time you don't need to find these pathetic excuses just to kiss me, I'm all right with any moment."

Finally understanding his words, I smiled and said, "Then I shall help myself."

And so, another amazing kiss was shared at the top of the snowy hill.

…

Who needs mistletoe when you have a lover like Killua?

**Lame ending, but it was quite sweet to me. :) Please note that they were already a pair right from the start of the story. I hope you enjoyed it. Review to show your love! Oh, and have a Merry Christmas! ^^**

_**Love,**_

_**kIlLuAl0v3s**_


End file.
